Love, Hate and War
by Jazzyart
Summary: Where do humans come from? What sort of secrets is Lihkan hiding? And love triangles?  Rated M for language, blood/violence, nudity, rape and drug abuse in future chapters.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fic, so if some things don't make sense or are confusing, just tell me and I will either edit or explain them.

Disclaimer for full story: I do not own Bionicle, Dragons of Pern, or Legend of the Seeker.

BTW, no this is not a crossover, I just use a few elements from the the other story's that I liked.

X's mean point of view has changed, and a line mean change in scene or time.

Today was the day, I was now officially eighteen! So exited was I, that I had woken up just before sunrise to make sure I was completely ready. I used my favorite shampoo, rosemary and mint scented, and gave my hair a fresh coat of blue dye. When I dressed, I wore my favorite pair of ocean blue cargo pants, a deep forest green long sleeve, and slightly oversized black boots. I brushed my thigh length hair and put it into a braid. Even though I'm no fan of makeup, I went to the trouble to put on a layer of smokey eyeshadow, highlighting my emerald eyes; I even went so far as to scrub a small amount of concealer over those pesky freckles that dusted my nose and upper cheeks. When I was as ready as one could be, I went over to Gran's room.

I opened the door ajar, to make sure she was awake, before just barging in; and sure enough, she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her silver hair. "Good morning Gran!" I said in a singsong voice. "Oh, good morning Kaylynn," she placed her brush down and turned to me, "oh, aren't you just the spitting image of your mother!" Gran came over and gave me one of her boney bear hugs, it always surprised me how strong someone of her age could be. "Well," she gave me a teasing look, "other than your hair that is," she lifted my aqua braid. I rolled my eyes; I remember how Gran had been at first when I had dyed it, _don't you like your beautiful brown hair?_ In truth, I did not like being a brunette all that much, it always made people who had known my mom tell me just how much I looked like her. Sure I missed her, she was my mom; but to be reminded that she is gone every time I looked in a mirror... I couldn't take it. She had died when I was young, about two; and my dad had left as soon as he heard mom was pregnant; that had left me to be sent to my grandmother's. She was my mother's mother, and was always very kind to me; I don't even know how I could begin to repay her for all she has done for me; She raised me, put me through school, and was my rock in the storm of life.

"Now, before I forget," she reached into her bath robe pocket, retrieving a red envelope with gold writing on it, "happy birthday!" I stared at it curiously, it was written in that silly curricular code Gran had taught me, and it said _to my lovely granddaughter; remember, the sky is the limit! _"Go on, open it!" I carefully opened it, trying not to tear it too much. When I saw what was inside I gasped; inside was a certificate that stated I had a full scholarship to the college of my choosing. "Gran, this is fantastic! However did you get this?" Gran chuckled, "I knew you would like it; you know those bedtime story's I would tell you?" I nodded, still looking in disbelief at the paper in my hand. "Well, I wrote one down and put in under your name for a writing contest." my jaw dropped, and I looked up, "you did what?" At this she couldn't help but laugh, "come now, you didn't think that job at the flower shop was going to pay for your tuition, now did you?" I smiled, of course that wouldn't pay for college, how silly I was to have thought it could!

Gran put a hand to my head, the teasing smile back to her face, "whats this, a fever?" my smile widened. "Well, I guess this means no school today," we both giggled at the inside joke. Everyone knew about how I was always being sent home 'sick' from school. I really just had an abnormally high body temperature; the doctors could never find a reason for it and it didn't seem to cause any problems, so I was known as the girl with the fever that would never leave. It did get annoying after a while, the teachers always asking if I would like to just take my work home; the nurses and councilors always asking if I was on anything; I would always answer with _no_, but that didn't stop them from always keeping an eye on me.

* * *

><p>When I had gotten down stairs with Gran, while I was insisting that I should be the one to make breakfast today, I found myself in a crowd of my friends and other people from school. "Surprise!" they shouted, leaping out from behind chairs and lamps. "Wow, guys you are amazing!" I couldn't believe that they had all skipped school just to throw me a party! "Well we couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" said Rai, edging forward through the crowd. "Guess what, we have a whole feast up and ready for ya!" "Yeah, lets eat!" "Come on Kaylynn!" different members of the hockey team cried, ushering me in the direction of the kitchen.<p>

The kitchen table had been expanded, with the help of some coffee tables and night stands. Balloons hung to the ceiling, their strings dangling down in front of the face. There were presents, of various shapes and sizes, stacked by the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. _They sure were right about it being a feast!_ The table was piled high with eggs, hash browns, pancakes, orange juice, bacon, milk, butter, crepes, jelly, fruit, and muffins. I was taken by surprise, when a couple of cheerleaders hoisted me up on their shoulders and plonked me into the seat at the head of the table. I soon heard singing behind me. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" I turned in my chair to find Rai coming up behind me with an peculiar omelet, for it had a candle sticking out the top. Soon everyone had joined in on the song, when it was over I closed my eyes and made a silent wish as I blew out the candle. There were cheers of "Yay!" "To another year!" "What did you wish for?" "Open my present first!"

After the 'birthday omelet', we all served ourselves and sat around for presents. The hockey team had all pitched in for a mountain pass to go snowboarding this winter; the cheerleaders, embarrassingly enough, had gone to Victoria's Secret and got me hot pink and lacy bras and underwear; many other presents followed, but none were as memorable as what Rai had gotten me. It was a simple small box wrapped in silver paper, inside it overflowed with blue tissue paper; it took a few moments of digging to actually find the present. In the bottom of the box was one of the most beautiful necklaces I have ever seen; it had a perfectly polished quarter sized medallion, with an engraving of some sort of mask with three slashes in each cheek and a circular mouth; and three glittering stones on either side of the medallion, one of blue, red, green, black, brown, and white. "Rai, thank you," I whispered as I hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek, "you're welcome, I'm just glad you like it, darling."

* * *

><p>Today had been one of the best! I had spent it with friends, family and my boyfriend, what could be better? I'm sitting on the roof, watching the sun set, while pondering this. All of a sudden, there is a warm spot on the dip in my collar bone. <em>What in the world?<em>


	2. We're Toa?

Wow, I really did not expect so many views on the first chapter! Motivation! YAY! 8D

But anyway, thank you people for reading! Would it kill you to write a review though? Give me feedback and I will give you a cookie!

And yay for me; I got it done in a week like I wanted!

And please don't kill me for these being so short! I wrote these a while ago, and am now deciding to change a few things; turns out my writing ability has improved sense seventh grade! So I'm messing around with changing some stuff, and am only making them short so I can update sooner, like before I forget!

Now; on with the story!

* * *

><p>Lhikan stood in front of the semicircle of matoran, a few curious looks pointed towards him and the collection of stones in his arms. "Toa stones?" Whenua scratched his Kanohi. Vakama's eyes widened, "you don't really mean..." He felt like he was about to faint, was Lhikan thinking what he thought he was thinking? "Yes, Vakama, that is what I mean," Lhikan gave a smile, Vakama never gave himself enough credit. "Toa-hero powers, woohoo!" Matau jumped, thrusting a hand into the air.<p>

Lhikan walked over to the suva and placed the stones according to the markings that were carved onto the surface; each representing one of the six elements of the metrus. "Step in front of your metru's symbol." The matoran followed their Toa's instructions, not entirely sure of what to do. "And fear not, the Great Spirit shall guide you in ways you could not imagine," almost as if Lhikan's words were the cue, the stones began to glow, beams of energy stretching out to engulf the matoran. There were gasps as their body's were filled with power, growing taller, masks changing slightly. When it was over, they looked at each other in awe. "We're … Toa?" clear excitement in Onewa's voice.

"Yes, yes you are," Lhikan smiled broadly, "now all you need are these," and he pulled out the side of the suva to reveal a cash of Toa tools. The new Toa Metru all chose their new tools. "Nice Kanoka launcher, fire-spitter," the new toa of air scoffed. _What is this?_ Nokama thought while rummaging in the suva to pull out her pair of hydro blades, _A seventh tool? _"Now then," Lhikan said to get their attention, "I see no harm in allowing you to spend the rest of the day off on your own, just be at the Ta-Kini in the morning for a little training." "Yes, Toa," a few said in unison. Lhikan chuckled, "we are all toa here, I would be honored if you called me brother; until the morning," The elder toa said, giving a wave goodbye.

The toa had begun to talk amongst themselves or had started to leave. Matau, being the showoff that he was, had decided to try and impress the new toa of water with the handling of his new toa tools. Half way through an especially complicated maneuver, Matau had lost his grip on one of his aero slicers from surprise, narrowly missing Nokama. "Hey, watch it!" she cried as the blade buried itself into the wall beside her. She looked at the emerald toa, about to tell him off, when she looked at what was capturing her brother's attention. A shaft of light was coming from the top of the suva, slowly forming into the shape of a bipedal organic figure, color slowly seeping into the being. Then as soon as the light had appeared it was gone, leaving a petite human girl. She began to fall from the 'not so very short' suva, exhausted, to be caught by the Toa of ice.

* * *

><p>Now a review please! Or you will have to listen to my terrible singing! XD Seriously, you can even tell me I suck, just let me know there is someone with a brain reading these!<p> 


	3. Unwilling Traveler

Before I start this chapy I would like to apologize for its lateness, my poor laptop has been through hell this last week and had to go in for a tune up. I would also like to thank my lovely, and very silent, readers! I'm still waiting for a review people!

Also, I own Kaylynn and a few little surprises in this chapter (I don't believe in spoilers, so just read it!) nothing else; I ask that you please get permission from me to use Kaylynn in any stories(if you don't, you may have some very mad Toa after you...).

That is all... What?... Why are you staring at me?... *pulls panda hat over face*

* * *

><p>What was going on? She was just sitting on the roof, minding her own business, when she felt something uncomfortably hot on her chest. Kaylynn looked down at the source of heat to find it came from the silver pendant on her necklace, and it was glowing. <em>What the hell? <em>The glow and heat started to spread out over her chest. _What the hell! _Kaylynn jumped up to do... well something, her skin was glowing and burning for crying out loud! Her foot slipped on the roofing tile and she began to fall towards the hard, unforgiving pavement. She screamed and grabbed for the roof's edge, but found it to have disappeared, along with the rest of the world. _Oh man, I'm dead aren't I? I hit the ground and I'm dead! _Well, it wasn't like her guess didn't make sense; she was floating in a golden-yellow void of light, all alone.

But this wasn't right, if she were dead wouldn't her mom be here? And why did her body still feel like it was on fire? Kaylynn had never had a true fever in her life before, so it really scared her until she finally realized what the burning sensation was in her body. She felt like she was going to be sick and fell to her knees onto the... floor? This place she was in made no sense; the light around her twisted and flowed like ocean currents, and there was a strange buzzing noise that seemed to be getting louder, but where was it coming from? Then came a searing pain in her chest and Kaylynn thought she was having a heart attack. In truth, her silver medallion had changed, becoming a sphere of glowing amber stone, and was now fusing itself to her flesh, merging with bones and skin.

Kaylynn shifted her legs out from under her so that she was... laying? She still couldn't tell which way was up or down. She turned her head away to keep the regurgitated matter off her clothes as she threw up, and watched as the blob floated away into the swirling light. _OK, that was gross... _She was sweating profusely from the sudden fever now and her body shivered. _Why am I shivering? I'm so bloody hot, it feels like I'm on the bloody sun! _Suddenly the center of gravity became apparent, and she was standing on top of something. To weak to do anything else, she let herself fall, and was surprised to be caught by snowy white arms. The last thing she thought before blacking out was about how the person who caught her smelled like mint...


	4. Matoran Child?

Authors note:

Hi, so sorry if it seemed like I had just forgotten about this! But you will now be treated to an extra special long chapy! And special thanks to: Shatter Dave and InTheLight-Hija! Your input is invaluable! And all you other readers, don't be afraid to leave a review! (yes, I know you're there!)

* * *

><p>He stared at the strange little "matoran" that was now in his arms, inspecting her with his scope. She was a strange one; her skin still held a large amount of color in it, like most young matoran children. However, unlike matoran children who's skin colors matched their elements, she only had one color, which was a light cream. Nuju had no idea what kind of matoran had that coloring, perhaps plasma? There were no visible mechanical parts to her anywhere. She wore a material akin to the robes of a turaga or those worn for festivals, instead of the usual armor. The girl, now unconscious, was snuggling up to him, finding relief in the cold that radiated off of his being. But the most bizarre thing about her was the fact that she didn't wear a Kanohi and her face had small brown spots on it. "What sort of sickness dose she have that would do that?" Thought Nuju when he noticed the little spots dotting her pale face.<p>

The girl was sweating and groaning from the unbearable heat. Nuju looked over to his new water sister, and questioned in his normal, even voice, "Nokama, where is the closest clinic in Ga-Metru?" The rest of the Toa were still in a bit of a shock when she answered, "Come, it's this way..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Along the way, the new Toa noticed a lot of attention coming from passers-bye, as well as a few odd looks. Many stared at the "matoran child" they were carrying, and asked what had happened and whether the Toa were here to stay. One of these was an elder Ga-Matoran with a motherly nature, an old teacher of Nokama's, who approached the Toa of water, "is the child alright, Toa, what happened?" Nokama shook her sapphire Kanohi, "I truly do not know, Mahlan, one moment we were next to the Suva, the next she appeared." Mahlan nodded thoughtfully, "when she is well enough, will you give this to her then, Toa?" She fished into a small pouch hanging at her side and quickly pulled out a doll in the form of a Ko-Matoran wearing a light blue Akaku. Handing it to Nokama she added, "I have heard that an occupied child will normally heal faster than one locked in a healer's room with nothing to do but stare at walls." Nokama smiled, "thank you, teacher, I will be sure she gets it."**  
><strong>They had been traveling for about a half hour or so when, unfortunately, Nuju realized that even with the strength of a Toa, he still hadn't nearly as much upper body strength as a few of his brothers. So he had to hand off the girl to the _very_strong Toa of earth nearly half way there. Neither minded much though, Whenua's archivist nature had become active at the strange nature of the girl and Nuju didn't like to carry her around much anyway.**  
><strong>Not that he didn't like her, he had yet to know a thing about her, but the fact that she gave off about as much heat as a small Ta-Metru forge did put him off quite a bit. Moreover, he wasn't about to look like more of a weakling in front of the other Toa by holding someone that drained his powers with her own body heat. It was just illogical.**  
><strong>**XxXxXxX****  
><strong>Kaylynn had been drifting in and out of consciousness ever since appearing on that table thingy, though it did seem a bit too round to have been a table; another thing to think about later. She heard small snippets of conversations during the moments she had regained enough awareness to think straight, but it sounded strange; the people were speaking in a foreign tongue she had never heard before. _God, where am I? _She thought the language sounded reminiscent of modern Japanese. But that told her nothing about where she was or how she got here.**  
><strong>It was during one of these moments of thought that she felt herself handed off to another person. This new person was fairly different than the last, and smelled like the red woods Kaylynn used to go camping in with Gran. This new person also felt stronger too, giving no sign at all that she was a burden to carry.**  
><strong>Kaylynn felt she had enough strength to open her eyes, if only for a moment. Her emerald eyes blearily opened, catching a glimpse of a black armored shoulder. _Why would they be wearing armor, did I show up in the middle of a battle somewhere in Japan or something? _None of these things were helping her figure out what was going on, and this heat and splitting headache wasn't helping anything. Kaylynn finally decided that she could use her energy to problem solve later. For now, sleep sounded like a much better idea...

* * *

><p>Lhikan sat at the steps to the Ta-Kini, nervously twiddling an ember flower in his golden gloved hands. He enjoyed the time away from his duty, who didn't? But he just couldn't relax with the thought of six new Toa tromping through the city. He had known there had been risks to letting them go off on their own, but he thought this would probably be a good chance to test the strength of their unity. After all, Lhikan needed to know what he was dealing with, what type of training would work and who got along with who. Just the basic stuff that would tell him what weak points needed to be worked on in the group.<strong><br>****"**Maybe this was a bad idea," he mumbled, standing up. "Maybe I should go check on them..." Lhikan had just taken out his twin swords to put together into his hover-board, when a Ga-Matoran ran up to him shouting. "Toa, Toa Lhikan!" Lhikan set down his tools and turned to the young matoran, "Yes, young one, what is it?" The Toa of fire supported the girl with a hand on her shoulder as she caught her breath, "Toa Lhikan... the new Toa... at the Ga-Metru clinic... said you should get there soon..." Lhikan tried to hide a grimace, _Great, only Toa for a few hours and at least one of them has managed to injure himself!_** "**Thank you, little one, I will be there soon; you have been very helpful." The girl turned and started heading back for Ga-Metru, her brown braids bouncing off her back and a smile on her Kaukau. _Just wait until the girls at school hear how I had spoke to a Toa! _Hahali's smile broadened. _My name will probably be heard in conversations over the next few days, at least! _She knew she shouldn't go and rub something like that in another one's face, but she was still relatively young and too excited to care.

* * *

><p>"Kanluku marani salantu, Vakama, sapanti Kini-Nui."<strong><br>****"**Kukam salan ninji, Nokama."**  
><strong>**"**sar Mata-Nui tel jin..."**  
><strong>Kaylynn turned her head and groaned. _What are they saying now? And can't they keep it down? Got a headache here! _Kaylynn turned to her side and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Oh, my head..." A warm metal-gloved hand was placed on her arm, the owner asking in a gentle male sounding voice, "komnar caln sugi?" Kaylynn opened her eyes and studied the red glove for a few moments before looking up into a deep red mask lined in gold with glowing orange and red eyes. Kaylynn's own eyes became saucers, and it took all her self control not to scream. Which resulted in a choking, squeaking sound in her throat. "Um... komnar caln su...?" as he repeated his question, at least, Kaylynn assumed it was a 'he'. His mask moved just like a face with a concerned expression written upon it. All of a sudden, the room started to swirl and go blurry; the edges of her vision darkening. "Why the room all twirly?..." Kaylenn barely felt her head bump against the hospital bed as she fainted.**  
><strong>**XxXxXxX****  
><strong>**"**Oh, now look-see what you did, fire-spitter!" groaned Matau. "Well, I... uh... well, " Vakama spluttered, embarrassed; he had never caused anyone to faint before. "Matau," Nokama scolded, "It wasn't his fault, she was probably just surprised is all." The Toa of air rolled his ruby eyes, "Yeah, what ever you speak-say, water-sister." Meanwhile, Whenua poked his head out of the door, "could we get a healer over he- Toa Lhikan?" Matau and Onewa joined their earth brother at the door to greet the elder fire Toa, "hi-hello Toa Lhikan!" Lhikan smiled, "I had thought the injured one was most likely to be you, Matau. Guess I was wrong." Matau took on a slightly crestfallen expression, made complete with his lower lip protruding just a little. Onewa chuckled and clapped Matau on his emerald back.**  
><strong>Lhikan turned and spotted Vakama, "Hello friend, would you mind telling me who exactly was the one messing around enough to wind up here?" Vakama moved out from in front of the pallet to reveal the unconscious girl, "well, Lhikan, we aren't really certain as to how it happened..." his voice drifted off as he saw the expression on Lhikan's Hau. _I can't believe it! A human! _Lhikan thought incredulously, _I thought they were all gone and done for! _He swallowed, and asked with a shaky voice, **"**Vakama, how did you find her?" Quickly, Vakama and the others related how the girl had appeared above the Suva, and asked what they should do. "The healers said that they couldn't do anything, her body is rejecting masks and they are sure its not a mechanical problem because she doesn't have any mechanical parts to begin with!" The gathered Toa looked to their elder fire Toa, hoping for an answer.**  
><strong>**"**Our matoran medicine wont work for her kind," Lhikan said, a bit more ominously than he probably needed to. Pulling a finger sized silver vile from his deep space pack, "I was sort of hoping I wouldn't have to use this." Nuju quirked an eye ridge, what was their long time hero going to do? There was a collective gasp as Lhikan produced a needle and injected the liquid from the vile into the girl's arm. Her eyes snapped open and looked about the room wildly...


	5. Secrets?

Author's note:

Ok, I had some trouble with this chapter and sorta just stumbled through, so sorry if it sounds like crap... But I tried my best, hope you like it!

Special thanks to: ShatterDave

* * *

><p>"Lhikan," Nokama gasped, "what did you do?"<p>

Lhikan cleaned the needle and returned the items into his pack**. **"If you can believe it, this isn't the first time I've encountered a human; I simply gave her something to counteract the Makuta virus."

The assembled Toa looked on at their elder Toa of fire with confusion.

Whenua was the first to respond, "a hu-man?" he stretched the syllables, testing the new word.

"Yes, and once the energized protodermis takes affect, we will need to bring her to Dume," Lhikan said, sitting next to the girl, appearing to track her vitals.

Whenua, being an archivist at heart, had some questions, "why have we never heard of humans before? Where does she come from?"

The elder toa shook his golden Hau, "I can't give you all the answers you seek right now, Whenua**. **You will have to wait for the turaga's ok for an explanation."

XxXxXxX

Kaylynn felt a little light-headed now, she no longer had a fever or a headache, but it was quickly passing.

_That must have been some wonder drug he gave me! _The tall gold and crimson man was sitting next to her on the hard bed, his mask also moved like a face. _This is too weird!_

"Kunju sal lan des?"

She tipped her head, confusion clear on her face, "Sorry, I don't speak... what ever that is..."

The lifting of a gold eye ridge was his response.

_Crap, he doesn't know any English, dose he? _Kaylynn face-palmed, this was probably going to get frustrating trying to talk to someone who couldn't understand a thing she said.

She kept her face in her hand, thinking, when she felt a piece of paper placed in her lap. She looked down to find quite the surprise. _Ok, this just keeps getting weirder! _

On the paper were the same symbols to the code her grandmother had taught her. For a moment she just stared at the symbols, not sure what to make of it, before she realized it was asking a question. The symbols read: "Can you read this?" at least, if she remembered correctly. She nodded her head and picked up the offered stick of... graphite? The texture was off, but that's what it looked like. And began to write a response...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

It had taken a while for her to get a few, somewhat, satisfying answers from these "Toa".

_What an odd thing to call one's self. _She thought to herself.

The one who called himself "Toa Lhikan" had told her she had been called to this place, called "Mertru-Nui", by some "Great being", called "Mata-Nui", to complete her destiny. A destiny that seemed tied to the Toa's. When she asked of the glowing stone on her chest, which was sorta freaking her out; he had said it marked her as a human sent by Mata-Nui rather than one of the few who showed up on accident. Though how that could be possible, Kaylynn couldn't tell.

She had also been introduced to the rest of the Toa surrounding her, though it was a little hard to remember which was _Va_kama and which was _No_kama...

The blue one… Nokama?... had given her a small plush of one of the native beings. Entirely white, it wore a blue mask with large, gold on blue eyes that caught the light. Kaylynn appreciated the gesture, but it made her feel like a child.

_I'm eighteen for cryin' out loud... But I have to admit, it _**_is_ **_kinda cute, _she thought as she tweaked its 'nose'.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Kaylynn was tailing behind the Toa, going to the large structure they called the "coliseum".

_I just hope it's nothing like the roman coliseum, otherwise my visit might be a short lived one! _Kaylynn shook her head; she shouldn't be thinking such grim thoughts. She was being ridiculous!

Kaylynn gazed up at the imposing structure. The coliseum was so tall, it probably would rival the space needle; and was covered in what appeared to be gold, trimmed in silver.

_Odd, sorta reminds me of Big Ben, only without the clock face. _Though why, or how, her mind made that connection, she had no idea. All around the sides of the structure were tubes filled with some kind of liquid that seemed to be transporting both crates and every now and then, people. Over all, it was an impressive feat of architecture.

XxXxXxX

Lhikan kept looking over his shoulder to see the human girl, Kaylynn she called herself, looking around at the city in wonder; hugging the doll and fingering her necklace.

_Like a child, _he thought, smirking.

The small smile disappeared when he remembered just were he was bringing her. _I just hope Dume will have forgot about what happened in the Toa and Dark Hunter war; I just don't think I could take it if he put her down in the archives to be forgotten... just like... _

He blinked back a tear and clenched his jaw. _No, no he wouldn't, don't even think like that!_He shook his head and continued towards the coliseum...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Dume heard a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said, "but make it quick, I'm a very busy Turaga!"****

The large stone double doors opened to reveal Toa Lhikan. "Oh, Lhikan, I wasn't expecting you." The Turaga of fire gaped slightly at the sight of the six new toa that tailed behind Lhikan. "And I see you have already chosen your new team..."

Lhikan nodded, "yes, Turaga, but that is not entirely the reason why we are hear," Lhikan poked his head back out the door and gestured someone over.

Through the grand doors walked a human girl, doll under an arm and looking a little lost and out of place.

"Her name is Kaylynn, she is a human sent by Mata-Nui."

Dume's mask of regeneration twisted into a scowl, "you bring a human**… **here? Are you mad Lhikan!"

"No, Turaga," Lhikan suppressed a growl. _Of course he remembers, it's not like him to forget such a betrayal as the one in the war. _"She_is _sent by Mata-Nui, look at her heartlight, her necklace." Lhikan slipped a gold finger under the silver chain. "You see these Toa stones?"

"Yes, I can see, Lhikan," Dume growled back.

XxXxXxX

The red and silver one, Dume, was starting to shout at Lhikan now; jabbing an accusing finger every now and then. And the elder Toa was responding in a defensive**, **if not a little heated as well, tone; his stance guarded. Kaylynn wasn't sure what the argument was about, but she had a feeling it was because of her. She started to retreat through the doors and back into the dim hallway, but was stopped by the sapphire Toa. She rested an aqua, armored glove on Kaylynn's shoulder and held her there. Kaylynn wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly there was a sensation Kaylynn recognized as one similar to when she had been transported to this world. One of the stones on her necklace, the blue one, had started to glow faintly and brought a small amount of heat. Slowly, the garbled mess that was the language of the Toa started to make sense, and soon enough, started to sound like English.

The silver and red man stalked up to her, growling angrily. "If she were truly Mata-Nui sent don't you think she would speak matoran, like the others?" His mask was in her face now, as he towered over her, and seethed. "Prove to every one here that you are indeed here to help Mata-Nui's cause, and are not just another useless thief to be kicked out of my city!"

Kaylynn blinked, dumbfounded; but soon the confusion gave way into anger. "Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but I am _not _a thief!" Kaylynn cried, crossing her arms, her face flushing in mild anger.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Kaylynn knew now that she had spoken out of turn, this man was someone in charge; possibly the king, or whatever they had, and she had just yelled her defense in his face!

_Oh, I'm in trouble now, here comes the lions! _She felt like closing her eyes and shrinking into the hall, but Nokama's hand held firm.

Dume pulled himself away, stunned; the only person to have ever spoken to him like that had been Lhikan.

Said Toa had started to chuckle, "she can use the Toa stones, is that proof enough for you elder?"

Dume looked to the ground and gave a slight nod, "yes." Still a bit stunned and humbled, he added, "but she will still need to prove herself, she may have the power of the Toa stones but that doesn't prove her innocent!"

Satisfied with his answer, Lhikan gave a curt nod and left. A confused human and his fellow Toa following closely behind him...

* * *

><p>Remember to review! Please? *gives puppy-dog-eyes while wearing fluffy panda hat*<p> 


End file.
